


Noise Complaints

by PawneeWafflesBen



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 22:33:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8345305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PawneeWafflesBen/pseuds/PawneeWafflesBen
Summary: "WE'RE GETTING MARRIED. I WANT TO TELL EVERYONE. I WANT TO SHOUT IT FROM THE ROOFTOPS." "She has, we've gotten noise complaints."
The events following Season5 Episode 5; "Halloween Surprise."





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't sure if this should be rated T or M, it's more of an in between, like a T+ rating? But I clicked M just to be on the safe side! Enjoy and let me know what you guys think!

After signing the realtors papers Ben has to all but drag Leslie from the house. "Their house," Ben corrects his thoughts, a smile tugging at his lips. 

"It's beautiful isn't it?"   
He isn't sure if Leslie is talking about the house or the engagement ring, but he gazes at her profile and nods. "Mhmm." He mumbles before placing a kiss on the knuckle just bellow her left ring finger.   
"Come on," Ben's tugging Leslie to their car, "I want celebrate buying a house and getting engaged with my fiancé." The word fiancé makes Leslie giggle with excitement. Leslie Knope was never one for giggling, she usually cackled, but today there was truly no other way to express her emotions. 

Except- 

They're halfway to her house when she says, in an almost dream like voice, "I'm so happy I could scream."   
Ben's just smiles and Leslie is about 94.7% sure that he says okay.   
So she does it. She screams. 

City Counsel Woman Leslie Knope unrolls the passenger side window, sticks her head outside, and screams at the top of her lungs,   
"I'M GETTING MARRIED."   
Shortly after the words leave her mouth she's clambering to get her head back inside the car and close the window. Ben's laughing and his eyes are smiling at her, no doubt thinking "I'm marrying a goofball, the cutest goofball in all of Pawnee, and definitely the world." 

The excited and thrilled look on Leslie's face combats no other, adrenaline was pumping through her veins and she was not stopping there.   
"Pull over." She says it matter of factly, as if asking Ben to pull over in the middle of town is perfectly normal, when all he really wants to do is get back to Leslie's couch and hardcore make out with her. 

"Wait, What?" Ben shoots Leslie a quizzical glance, eyebrow quirk and all. She's biting her lip and bouncing in her seat from excitement, "Just do it! Pull over! Right there, that car's leaving!" 

~~~~~~

The next thing he knows Ben is being dragged throughout central Pawnee by his whirlwind of a fiancé. So far she's screamed "WE'RE GETTING MARRIED," from every street corner they've passed, several park benches, various swing sets, and a multitude of small businesses. They've gotten a full range of emotions, dirty looks for being too loud, tearful congratulations from people Ben is 99% sure he's never seen before but Leslie happens to know all of their names and life stories, and even free food. 

They've ran into the hospital and into the ER section just so Leslie could tell Ann face to face. Ann screams, Leslie cries, and they hug for a solid seven and a half minutes before grumpy Dr. Harris needs Ann to continue being the worlds greatest nurse. 

Ben's exhausted by the time they reach J.J.'s diner, wishing that maybe they'd actually stop to rest and eat some waffles for a little while. But as soon and J.J. envelopes them in a hug and places promises the next 2 plates of waffles are on the house Leslie is back outside running to the car. 

"Leslie do you think we can go back to your house now?" Ben's panting and ready to faint. He spent a good three hours on a plan this morning with no sleep the night before and Ben isn't sure his body can handle this much activity. 

Leslie's standing on her tip toes, pulling his face down to meet hers by the collar of his jacket. He always knew her eyes were beautiful, but today he's seeing them like its for the first time and he can't turn away.   
"Just two more stops okay? And then I PROMISE we'll go to my house." She rubs their noses together before placing a soft and slow kiss to his lips. He wants to hold her there and continue, but Leslie pulls away, a mischievous gleam in her eye. "After these two last stops we can go back to my house and do whatever you want." 

Ben raises his eyebrows in curiosity, "whatever I want?" Leslie is already getting into the car, "That's right Wyatt, whatever you want."

~~~~~~

The first stop is the Smallest Park. She stands on top of the little white bench and calls for every surrounding civilian's attention.   
"Ladies and Gentlemen, children of all ages, this is Leslie Knope. I am your city council woman and deputy director of parks and recreation and I am GETTING MARRIED." Some people cheer,  
Others walk away in confusion, and some roll their eyes. But Leslie doesn't noticed. She shouts it a few more times in the Smallest Park, alternating between kissing Ben of course. 

~~~~~~

The second stop surprises him.   
"And you want to go into the Pawnee City Library for... Why?"   
Leslie rolls her eyes and drags Ben out of the car, he can see the evil in her eyes and knows he really should try to stop this. But before he can think of any way to talk some logic into Leslie she's already walking into the library. 

He doesn't hear all of it. He's pretty sure the phrases "I'm getting married" and "suck it you library Devils," appear in the mix. She's quickly running out of the building, followed by various librarians and a security guard. Leslie cackles the entire way home. 

~~~~~~

"Say it again." She whispers breathlessly, head leaning against her couch while Ben trails kisses down her collar bone. She feels him smirk against her skin. 

"I am deeply, ridiculously, in love with you." He places a slightly deeper kiss to her skin with each word. She moans blissfully at his words. Leslie is just about to pull down her skirt when someone knocks on the door. 

They both freeze and groan in unison.   
"We could pretend we aren't home." Leslie whispers, thankful that she stacked boxes in front of the front windows the other day.   
"What if it's someone important?" Ben whispers back, pausing when he hears the knock again.   
"I'm sure it's just someone simple, like the UPS guy or-"

"Pawnee City Police Department,  
Open up." The voice calls from the other side of the door. Ben turns white as a sheet, Leslie quickly straightens her close and kisses Ben's check. "It'll be fine, I'm sure it's nothing." 

Ben's all but shaking when they open the door to the assistant captain of the Pawnee City Police unit.   
"Hello Ms. Knope, Mr. Wyatt. I'm afraid we've been getting a few noise complaints about your recent... Behavior around town. I'd really appreciate it if you could both keep the screaming about being engaged to a minimum?" 

Leslie smiled and apologizes, promising they'll be a little more quiet, Ben stares at the floor. When the cop leaves Leslie waits until she heard the car drive away before speaking.   
"Can you BELIEVE that?" Ben jumps back at her sudden outburst, falling onto the couch. "The NERVE, the AUDACITY, the- the NOISE COMPLAINTS? People are complaining because we're HAPPY?" Leslie's pacing around the living room now. Arms flailing and face scrunched up like it does when she gets angry. 

"You know what! If they want some noise to complain about then we will give them some noise to complain about!!" Leslie all but jumps onto the couch, crawling up Ben's lap and pulling his lips to Her's by his shirt collar. As soon as their lips touch Leslie lets out a very loud, very obnoxious, and very over averaged moan. 

Ben can't stifle his laugh. 

Leslie swats his arm, mouth open in shock and offense m, but her eyes are smiling. "Don't laugh! This is serious revenge sexy time business here!" 

Ben wraps his arms around Leslie's small frame and places a soft kiss to her temple, "Babe, as much as I love the idea of revenge sexy time business, why don't we go back to nice romantic just engaged sexy time business?" Ben starts leaving a trail of small kisses along her face as he speaks. He's pleading with her, and he knows it's almost working. 

"How about this." Ben props himself up on his elbows and rests his forehead against Leslie's. "If you promise to stop trying to make revenge noise, I promise to give you a reason to actually make those noises, and they'll be 100% genuine."   
Leslie's biting her lip and smirking, "Okay."   
"Okay." Ben closes the small distance between them, but not before whispering in a slightly deeper tone, 

"Leslie we're getting married."


End file.
